Just a Handful
by abstractwhisk
Summary: This is a short series of JackDaniel drabbles that I've been working on.
1. Comfort

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Stargate fic, let alone a Jack/Daniel one, but I gave it a shot. It's only one of a handful of unrelated drabbles I'll be posting together as a story. I don't have a beta, so any suggestions and/or comments would be helpful. Thanks!**

It was the middle of the night when Jack awoke to a soft muffled sound. Upon sitting up, he found it to be Daniel crying, a worn photograph clutched in his hand. Jack held the shaking man in his arms, and between sobs, Daniel managed to say, "I miss her."  
Though it hurt him deep down, it was all Jack could do to pull him closer. Jack knew. He understood. There was a hole in Daniel's heart for Sha're only, and though he had hoped to fill that hole, for now he settled for murmuring softly in Daniel's ear, "I know."


	2. Speed

**A/N: Another one to tempt you all!  
**

Daniel tried desperately to tune out the sounds of heavy fire behind him, as he hurriedly dialed Earth. Trusting the team to cover his back, he pressed his palm against the center orb, and looked up in time to see the gate jump to life.   
Glancing behind him, he saw Jack, ordering the team through the gate. It was after Teal'c and Sam had gone that Jack took a zat to the shoulder. Running over, Daniel grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him through. He'd just found Jack, and wasn't damn near ready to give him up so fast. 


	3. Coffee

When Jack awoke, he found Daniel already dressed and making coffee. Sliding over to him, he kissed him good morning. As their lips met, Jack noticed how very much like coffee Daniel already tasted.

"Danny," he said, breaking the kiss and looking hard at his significant other, "Did you sleep last night?" Daniel avoided his gaze.

"Yeah," he answered quickly, shifting uncomfortably. Jack grabbed his shoulders.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly, and Daniel shook his head.

"If you don't start sleeping, I'm cutting off your coffee supply," he threatened, and Daniel's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed. Jack nodded.

"Wanna bet?"


	4. Words

Words. Daniel was a master at words, at languages in general, but he couldn't find a single way to tell Jack how he felt. With 23 languages he still came up at a loss for words. He knew he had to say something, to tell Jack he cared about him, but he didn't know how.  
Jack was not as good with words, but he knew some things Daniel had never really picked up. He showed Daniel he cared through subtle touches, smiles, and the odd cup of coffee. Though Daniel never said anything, Jack figured he still got the message.  



	5. Name

**A/N: Back again! Hope you all enjoy!****  
**

Faintly, as though from a distance, Daniel heard his name, but he was too immersed in the terrible dream around him. The familiar voice came again, stronger, "Danny!" Slowly the images before his eyes began to fade, and he awoke from the nightmare to see Jack hovering over him, looking concerned.  
Realizing that he had grabbed Jack's arm at some point in the dream, and that this must've been what had woken him, Daniel let go quickly, wrapping his arms about himself, and leaning against the headboard. Jack placed an arm around him, pulling him closer, and sighed, "Oh Danny." **  
**


	6. Soft

**A/N: This one is pre-established relationship. Sorry about the wait. Enjoy!  
**

Daniel alone had figured out the reason for Jack's foul mood. It was Charlie's birthday, and Daniel had taken it upon himself to make sure Jack didn't do anything stupid. Nearly jogging to keep up with him, Daniel finally caught Jack's arm, spinning him around to face him.  
"Come on Jack," he said, "Don't you think you should talk about this?" Jack glared at him, eyes hard and distant.  
"No. Why can't you leave me alone?" he asked angrily.  
"Because I love you," Daniel blurted, and he was surprised to see Jack's gaze suddenly going soft, almost hopeful.  
"You do?" 


	7. Awake

**A/N: Hey there, sorry about the wait! I've been super busy studying hard for the gateways and finals coming up at the end of this month! Enjoy!  
**

For once, Daniel was awake before Jack. He was rather surprised at this, and upon opening his eyes found his lover lying next to him, an arm over his own head, and own thrown across Daniel's chest. Even more surprising was the way Daniel had latched himself onto this arm. They hadn't fallen asleep like that, that was for sure.  
Daniel let go of Jack's arm, raising himself up on one elbow. Jack had been so tired last night, but that didn't stop Daniel from poking him gently in the side, and whispering softly in his ear.  
"Ja-ack, it's morning."  



	8. Food

**A/N: Sorry, this one's just a bit goofy. Hope you all don't mind.  
**

"We're out of food," Daniel announced, as Jack walked into the kitchen. Jack shook his head, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Can't be. I just went grocery shopping yesterday," he said firmly, taking a long draft.

"No," Daniel pointed out, "You just bought beer and munchies."

"Oh," said Jack, and Daniel gave him a pointed look. "Fine," he sighed, setting down the beer and grabbing his keys, "At least come with?"

Daniel contemplated the offer for a moment. He looked at Jack, taking in his goofy smile and swaying, before grabbing the keys out of his hand.

"I'm driving."


End file.
